Entre mundos
by natsu0027
Summary: Tsuna comienza a tener extraños sueños de un mundo que no es el suyo. Y cuando Byakuran le dice que en ese otro mundo él va a morir, este le propone algo para que evite el dolor de su familia y amigos tras su inevitable muerte. Pero qué hará ahora que tiene que lidiar con la vida de dos mundos paralelos y el hecho de descubrir al culpable de la casi destrucción de este. All27 1827


**Hola. Soy Natsu :3! Estaba con ganas de traerles este fic, inspiración de una amiga mia ^^ Espero les guste. Este primer capitulo es algo larguito creo xD! Aún así, denle una oportunidad.**

**Publicado: 10/09/12**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano-san ^3^**

**Advertencias: Shonen-ai, fluff, algo de All27, 1827, Hibari-san, mundos paralelos, adulto Reborn. Por ahora eso xD!**

* * *

**::**

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_El cielo que protege a todos_**

_::_

Recuperó la conciencia lentamente, sintiendo los parpados pesados, y sin la fuerza suficiente para siquiera entre abrir los ojos. Pero poco a poco, con la poca fuerza que parecía quedarle pudo separar ligeramente sus parpados, logrando ver vagamente una mota de cabellos blancos y esponjosos que le hacían recordar a un algodón… no, a un _marshmallow. _También notó unos ojos violetas junto a ellos y una sonrisa satisfecha, como un niño después de ver completa la mayor de sus travesuras.

Y de nuevo, como si pesaran un mundo, sus parpados se cerraron. _Desesperación_.

Respiró lentamente tratando de calmarse, era desesperante sentir que su fuerza dejaba su cuerpo y más con la poca que parecía tener. Cómo había llegado a ese punto. No quería si quiera pensar en ello. O mejor dicho no podía. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era con desesperación abrir los ojos, sentía que con eso sus fuerzas regresarían y que todo estaría bien. Necesitaba abrirlos, algo le decía que era de suma importancia…

Pasos.

Pasos. Podía escuchar cómo pasos corrían velozmente mientras cada vez se hacían más fuertes las pisadas. Era más de uno, dos, tres, cinco… Dejó de intentar contar la cantidad de personas que parecían correr con desespero, para seguir con su intento de abrir los ojos, eso le ayudaría a entender su alrededor. Podía sentir su cuerpo pesado; al parecer no eran solo sus parpados. Cómo no se había dado cuenta de su cuerpo antes. Sonrió divertido por su torpeza hasta en momentos así, y hasta esa simple mueca le causó dolor. Pero tuvo que dejar eso de lado, porque algo llamó más su atención. _Están cerca_. Intentó concentrarse en los pasos que cada vez se sentían más cercanos, y ahora acompañados con voces que le sonaban familiares, cálidas, y le daban una tranquilidad intrigante. Ahora el saber sobre esas personas era más urgente que el dolor que cubría su cuerpo dejándolo incapaz de moverse, o la razón de su situación.

_BANG_

Se tensó al escuchar el estruendoso ruido, y si no fuera por sus ojos cerrados comprobaría que era la puerta cayendo en pedazos.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces bastardo?!" gritó alguien, fuerte y furiosamente. Alguien que le hizo sentir regocijo y satisfacción, pese a las palabras de molestia que habían salido de esa persona. Quizá era porque era esa su forma de ser, su forma de demostrar su afecto, su preocupación. "¡¿Cómo se te ocu-!"

"Maa, maa… déjalo, es así como demuestra su felicidad" dijo interrumpiendo al primero, con un rastro de ansiedad muy bien oculto bajo un tono realmente aliviador para él. Conocía esa voz, esa preocupación, y claro esa calma y calidez, la cual sentía cómo comenzaba a alivianar la pesadez de su cuerpo.

"¡Suéltame! ¡No vuelvas a callarme tú fri-!"

"Salgan de inmediato, o los morderé hasta la muerte" pudo escuchar amenazante y pese a que no veía nada, podía sentir claramente cómo se tensaban los cuerpos de los presentes. Esa voz, que por muy temible que sonara lo llenaba de un calor reconfortante, seguro por el tono de preocupación y felicidad que escondía tras esa amenaza, y que por alguna extraña razón, la sentía dirigida a él.

"Egoísta" escuchó a un grupo murmurar al unísono y tímidamente; y podía asegurar que temían al sujeto que los tenía amenazados. Y al mismo tiempo, sentía que podía ver los pucheros de aquellas personas.

"¡Nosotros también queremos verlo al extremo!" fuerte, imponente, y con un aire fraternal. No pudo evitar imaginarse un gran destello hacer explosión al escuchar la tan fuerte petición, porque sí, eso era, una petición, pese a lo escandalosa e impotente que sonara, en el fondo solo era un ruego disfrazado por la personalidad de aquella persona.

"¡Es cierto!" gritaron unas voces femeninas al unísono, decididas, dispuestas a enfrentarse a ese ser que se cruzaba en su camino solo para lograr lo que querían, voces que le hicieron sentir alegría al punto de llenar su corazón de satisfacción y una ola de cariño, porque era por él, lo sentía, lo presentía, todo era por él.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a no dejar a ore- sama pasar?!" infantil y caprichosa, pero al mismo tiempo llena de cariño y de preocupación, alguien posesivo al extremo, pero que por ese temor infantil solo se defendía con palabras valientes, que muy pronto –él lo sabía- se convertirían en acciones.

"Sal del medio" escuchó a alguien calmado , serio, y amenazante, una voz muy familiar pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente, y mucho más peligrosa que la amenaza anterior, lo sabía, lo sentía en su ser; pero pese a ese escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al escucharla, algo en su pecho le decía lo feliz que estaba por poder volverlo a escuchar.

"¡Quítate! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a no dejarnos entrar!" gritaron varios al unísono completamente decididos y exigentes. Se quedó expectante por saber que haría esa persona que bloqueaba su camino.

"Hmp" fue la respuesta, con ese tono de superioridad y arrogancia, que seguramente hizo a todos enfurecer.

*_Chuckle_* una pequeña y débil risa invadió el lugar.

Todos detuvieron todo movimiento ante esa risa entre dientes que oyeron de parte del castaño que estaba postrado en esa cama. Y ahora sin importarles más la persona que había osado pararse en el camino hacia su ser más querido, todos lo que se habían quedado en la entrada ingresaron corriendo hacia la cama frente a ellos con desesperación y felicidad renovada.

"¡Décimo!"

"¡Tsuna- kun!"

"¡Tsuna!"

"¡SAWADA!"

"¡Boss!"

"Kufufufu"

"Ya era hora"

Gritos con las muchas formas de llamarlo, una y otra vez resonando en sus oídos, una y otra vez llamándolo. Y fue esa felicidad, la de escuchar a todos esos seres que tanto amaba, porque sí, ya había reconocido a cada uno de ellos, y se golpeaba mentalmente por no haberlo hecho antes, desde el principio. Esa felicidad de escucharlos preocuparse por él, y de ser capaces de traspasar ese obstáculo –que no era otro que Hibari-san- para verlo, fue lo que hizo que lentamente abriera los ojos, _**o bueno**_, quizá era ese amenazante objeto helado que rozaba su barbilla.

"¿De qué te burlas?, herbívoro"

"¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!" gritaron al unísono muchas voces, mientras que otros miraban retadoramente al que se arriesgaba a amenazar al recién despierto castaño frente a ellos.

No pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad al poder ver esos cabellos azabaches y esa mirada penetrante, pese a que lo amenazaba con su arma favorita. Algo que no era nuevo. Pero no era usual que el prefecto fuese lo primero que viera al levantarse. Sí, eso era un gran avance en su relación jefe-guardián. Más al tener que sacrificar su espacio personal, para estar entre aquella multitud, haciendo manada.

"Hibari- san" dijo en un susurro con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, feliz por saber que Hibari-san estaba ahí. No sabiendo el porqué, pudo notar en el nombrado un ligero segundo de sorpresa en esos ojos, que luego pareció nada y no le tomó importancia, ya que desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, y Tsuna lo tomo como un desvarío de sus recién abiertos ojos.

"¡Estas despierto Tsuna- kun!" dejo de centrar su vista en esa profundidad que eran los ojos del azabache, y esta vez vio a todo ese grupo de rostros muy familiares rodeándolo, con esa preocupación y cariño que siempre le daban. Y del cual estaba muy agradecido.

"Minna" dijo con ternura, haciendo que las lagrimas que algunos contenían –ya que varios estaban llorando a mares- saliesen al ver a su adorado jefe de regreso.

"Tsk" giró a ver a su guardián de la nube que bajaba su arma y lo miraba directamente para después girar e irse sin decir más.

El castaño abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, era su imaginación o antes de irse pudo notar cariño, felicidad, y ¿celos? en los ojos de ¿Hibari?... ¿Hibari Kyoya? Parpadeó y movió la cabeza borrando esa ridícula idea. Quizá solo era algo de preocupación por él, no. Hibari-san no se preocupa por nadie, seguro era su molestia por haber causado tanto alboroto; y ahora se había ido por lo molestoso que le estaba resultando estar entre todos esos _herbívoros_. Sonrió a la idea. _El mismo Hibari- san de siempre. _Pensó.

Después de dejar de ver hacia la puerta pudo nuevamente centrase en los rostros que se aferraban a sus sabanas sin dejar de llorar y murmurar cosas. Mientras al lado rostros llenos de felicidad y calma, mirándolo con amor intenso.

No podía ser más feliz.

"Tranquilas Kyoko- chan, Haru- chan, I- pin- chan… tranquilo Gokudera- kun (realmente no le sorprendía que él también estuviese junto a las chicas aferrándose a su mano) todo está bien. Yo estoy bien." Dijo sonriendo con preocupación. _¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un simple resfriado? _Pensó no creyendo que la preocupación de su familia fuese tan grande por el hecho de que solo se había desmayado por sobrecargarse ese día que había amanecido con fiebre. Sí, ahora comenzaba a recordar todo, fue lo suficientemente descuidado como para llegar al extremo de caer inconsciente por una simple fiebre.

"Tch, dame- Tsuna, como siempre haciendo preocupar a todos", esa definitivamente era la voz de Reborn, esa era la forma cómo Reborn lo llamaba, pero ese sujeto alto y cool… no, estaba viendo mal. Se frotó los ojos. Y para sorpresa y preocupación de los presentes. Su castaño lucía ¿asustado?

"¿Tsuna- kun?" preguntó preocupada la adorable castaña, al notar claramente la sorpresa y susto en esas orbes chocolate.

"¡¿Sucede algo Décimo?!" _Gokudera-kun, ese hombre…_ Tsuna se inquietó al ver cómo el _hitman_ frente a él se daba cuenta de que su estado era por verlo a _él_. Así que no queriendo llamar la atención de ese sujeto que lucía aterradoramente peligroso, aunque su instinto le decía que tenía razón pero que pese a eso no debía temer, intentó guardar la compostura y giró a ver a su mejor amigo. Y pese a lo nervioso que se sentía por dentro, decidió preguntar, porque **tenía** que preguntar…

"G-Gokudera- kun…"

"¡Dígame Décimo!" respondió de inmediato sin más lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, al igual que el resto al notar a su Tsuna actuar extraño.

"¿C-cuan-cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo?" preguntó intentando mantener la calma. Porque si ese era… _Reborn_. Y ahora podía asegurarlo (quizá) ya que vio a Leon, esa fedora, esas patillas, y claro esa voz; y si, ese era él, su intuición se lo gritaba, pero, ¡pero…! _¡¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado para que creciera tanto?!_

Mientras pensaba todo eso, no se había percatado de las miradas preocupadas de los presentes. Claro que esperaban en algún momento tener que responder esa pregunta, pero _¿por qué ahora…?_

"Cinco meses" escuchó desde un muro fuera de ese cuarto. Al parecer Hibari no se había ido por completo. Se colocó en el rango visual del castaño, y Tsuna lo miró fijamente, no parecía mentir, además Hibari no era de los que miente. Y no es que creyera que alguno de sus amigos le mentiría pero… Vio a todos con esa expresión seria y triste. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, su respiración igual… _Cinco meses._

"¡Tsuna!"

"¡Décimo!"

"¡Ah!" pudo escuchar gritos de sorpresa y susto, al mismo tiempo que volvían a llamarlo con todos los nombres que había escuchado antes, solo que esta vez llenos de terror al verlo nuevamente cerrar los ojos y desvanecerse.

"_¡¿CINCO MESES?! ¡¿CINCO MESES POR UN SIMPLE RESFRIADO?!" _gritó en sus pensamientos mientras caía en un sueño profundo, se desmayó por la sorpresa, por el asombro, y por el simple hecho de que todo era tan irreal…

"_De cierto modo, no te equivocas" escuchó en su mente._

"_¡Oh vamos! ¡Tsu-chan!" la misma voz…_

"_Después de todo tú aceptaste reemplazarlo"_

"_Recuerda, recuerda"_

La voz era desesperante, pero muy conocida…_ Byakuran_

"_¡Sí, sí! Vamos Tsu-chan, recuerda nuestro trato."_

Y pese a que la voz del Guesso era la que se escuchaba con mayor fuerza en su mente, podía seguir escuchando, a lo lejos, las voces de preocupación y lagrimas correr entre sus dedos, y eso solo pudo hacer que un dolor en su pecho creciera, un vacio, no podía dejar a sus amigos, su familia, sufrir así, no por él…

"_Así es, Tsu-chan. ¡Ese es el Tsu-chan que tanto me gusta~!"_

* * *

_**: : flashback : :**_

_**::**_

_Corría asustado y preocupado de lo que seguiría. Corría ,aún no queriéndolo, porque se lo habían pedido/ordenado. Corría porque tenía que encontrarlo antes de que lo que intuía suceda. Tenía que encontrarlo ya._

"_Tsuna, por aquí" le llamó indicándole una ruta en esos muros de piedra._

"_Reborn, esa es una salida" dijo con incredulidad, se detuvo firme frente al agujero sin creer que su tutor le ordenara eso "¡No pienso escapar y dejarlos aquí!" gritó molesto e indignado._

"_¡No es hora de que vaciles!" la situación era tal, que sentía la angustia correr en el siempre tan calmado hitman, y una ola de miedo recorrió su cuerpo, pero no podía permitirse tener miedo. No ahora, ya no más. "Por el bien de Vongola tienes que salir vivo de aquí" le dijo con seriedad, recuperando la calma, pudiendo ver en su expresión la preocupación y desesperación al haber llegado a ese punto. Tan impotente._

"_Reborn" sabía lo dolido que estaba su tutor, para él era inadmisible la retirada, pero los habían cogido con la guardia baja. Una traición como esta no estaba prevista. "Lo siento" le susurró para entrar a modo última voluntad, y la llama del cielo iluminó su frente y cubrió sus ojos de un resplandeciente naranja intenso y puro, lleno de resolución. Para luego, sin poder ser detenido por su tutor, regresar volando por donde había venido. Lleno de determinación._

"_Dame- Tsuna" murmuró; bajó el ala de su fedora cubriendo la mitad superior de su rostro, y sin poder evitar que apareciera esa sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, orgulloso del fruto de su esfuerzo, para luego salir corriendo tras él. Quizá no era lo más sabio dejar que él peleara en esta guerra, pero por esa actitud tan protectora y amable era por lo que era el indicado para ser el Décimo._

Abrió los ojos asustado. Vio tras la ventana y aún no amanecía. Podía escuchar la respiración de su tutor a un lado de su cama. Se talló los ojos con las manos queriendo despertar por completo de ese extraño sueño. _¨Duele¨ _pensó mientras se oprimía el pecho con las manos intentando recordar esa sensación mientras corría por esos pasillos nunca vistos. Esa sensación de tristeza, decisión, desesperación, determinación, y miedo al saber qué era lo que iba a pasar, porque lo sabía, lo presentía. Pero al mismo tiempo alivio, porque al menos todo tendría un final que ya estaba decidido, y era la mejor opción.

"¿Dame- Tsuna?" preguntó su tutor al verlo sentado en la cama pensativo

"¡Reborn!" se sorprendió, ya que no se había percatado de que ya se podía notar la luz del sol tras su ventana y su tutor lo miraba fijamente desde hace quien sabe cuánto.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te caíste de la cama?" dijo en tono burlón y sarcástico al verlo bien despierto sin recibir su dulce despertar por parte suya y de Leon.

"¡Reborn!" le gritó ofendido, aunque sabía que mucha razón tenía "No es eso…" se quedó pensativo "Solo tuve un mal sueño" murmuró.

"Entonces ya que estas despierto cámbiate para que desayunes. Hoy tendremos una clase especial" le dijo con esa sonrisa macabra de la que no podía esperar nada bueno.

"¡Reborn!" volvió a gritar con mayor fuerza quejándose al vacío, ya que no obtuvo respuesta por que el hitman había salido de la habitación planeando lo peor para su domingo. Suspiró.

::

* * *

::

El día pasó. Y llegó nuevamente la noche Desde la mañana Reborn se la pasó causándole problemas, llamó a Gokudera- kun y Yamamoto para ¨jugar¨ terminando todos en la comisaría por destrucción de un templo e irrespeto a la moral pública. Quien iría a pensar que una combinación de explosivos y granadas, gracias a los guardianes de la tormenta y el rayo, además de un Hibari- san molesto y un Onii- san _al extremo_, sin olvidar de que al arcobaleno del sol se le ocurriera robarle las pantaletas a una muy furiosa Adelheid que llegó con todo Shimon buscándolas ya que le habían echado la culpa al décimo Vongola, y los había escondido en algún lugar del templo. Y tras esa combinación resultara la destrucción del mismo templo y una lluvia de pantaletas, además que los sospechosos principales y en los que recaía la culpa eran los jefes de ambas familias. Sí, nadie se imaginaría que esos niños con cara de angelito, harían tal fechoría, pues con eso comenzaba una de las largas listas criminalistas en el futuro de ambos jefes mafiosos. Y recibir una felicitación de Reborn por inaugurar su archivo policial no era la mejor de los consuelos.

Llegó a su habitación y maldijo el refrán _¨Al que madruga dios lo ayuda¨_ Ni más madrugaría si tendría que lidiar con algo así de nuevo. Pensó mientras se tiraba en su cama intentando evitar más dolor a su cuerpo, pidiendo por Emma- kun en el proceso, seguro estaría en las mismas condiciones. Cerró los ojos. Y pudo escuchar a lo lejos las palabras de Reborn, diciéndole inútil, y algo que un buen jefe haría. Pero el sueño era mayor así que terminó dormido.

:: ::

_Sabía que todos los guardianes se reunirían en el salón de coronación, después de todo ese día era su gran día. Solo si no hubieran atacado el palacio. Podía sentir las peleas a su alrededor. Con seguridad sus amigos estarían enfrentando a algún enemigo, no se hubiese perdonado nunca si él se iba dejando a todos._

"_¡Tsuna!" gritó molesto su padre al verlo entrar azotando las puertas. "¡Reborn, te ordené que te lo llevaras!" lo miró con furia cuando el azabache entró._

"_Lo siento Iemitsu. Pero es tu hijo" explicó ladeando una sonrisa de ¨te dije que no funcionaría¨_

_Dentro del salón estaban reunidos los dos bandos. Estaban su padre y Timoteo- san, que era como su abuelo, mirándolo con impotencia tratándole de decir con la mirada que se fuera. Mientras frente a ellos pudo ver con saña a la cabeza de la familia traidora junto a uno de sus guardianes que le susurraba algo al oído._

"_¿No que su hijo estaba en tierras lejanas?" preguntó con molestia por el engaño. No obteniendo respuesta alguna._

"_Basta Ecco" le ordenó a su guardián "Todo padre haría eso por su único hijo" dijo en tono burlón "Pero ahora que tenemos a Tsunayoshi- sama de regreso. Creo que no hay obstáculo alguno para cumplir nuestro pedido" dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, causando preocupación y curiosidad por parte del tutor del castaño._

"_¿A qué se refiere Iemitsu?" preguntó el recién llegado, sintiendo el miedo en el cuerpo del par de gobernantes. No obtuvo respuesta, sintiendo aún más desesperación "¡Iemitsu!"_

"_¿Entonces Timoteo- sama? ¿Qué decide, su reino o su sucesor?" _

_:: ::_

Volvió a despertarse con miedo y agitado. A lo lejos escuchó una voz que gritaba _¨Está despierto¨_ , y pasos yendo hacia él. Pero no podía sacar de su cabeza todo lo soñado, era tan real. Y todas esas emociones tan vividas.

"¡Oi! Dame- Tsuna, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?" escuchó de su tutor que lo miraba con curiosidad.

"Hm, algo así" respondió volviendo a la realidad.

"Intenté levantarte como pude, pero nada" dijo con tono burlón mientras el castaño sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza llevando instintivamente sus manos a ella y sintiendo una serie de chichones.

"¡Reborn!" gritó adolorido. Se quedó pensativo. Miró el reloj. "¡Hiiee!¡El colegio!" gritó levantándose apurado y cogiendo su ropa de donde pudiese.

"Reborn- chan, ¿Tsu- kun está bien?" preguntó algo preocupada su madre mientras veía a su hijo correr con su zapato en la mano, correa en la boca y una muy mal abotonada camisa. "Ni siquiera desayunó" suspiró preocupada.

"Sí mamá. Solo está cansado por el paseo de ayer" dijo con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba a seguir con su taza de café.

"Pero Tuna- nii parecía tener una pesadilla" murmuró Fuuta mientras tomaba asiento junto a Lambo que intentaba quitarle una tostada a I-Pin.

"Hm. No creo que sea nada" dijo el hitman, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

::

* * *

::

**Entrada de Nami- chuu**

"¿Qué hora crees que es?, herbívoro" Lo sabía, sabía que lo mejor hubiese sido faltar al colegio ese día, pero su cuerpo se había movido solo y ya estaba frente a ese azabache de mirada profunda con una sonrisa disfrutando el ver lo que en unos momentos sería su próxima víctima.

"¡Hiieee! Lo- ¡lo siento mucho Hibari- san!" gritó haciendo reverencia tras reverencia intentando ser perdonado, caso perdido. Mientras, el prefecto alzaba sus tonfas para disfrutar de un pequeño calentamiento. Pero se detuvo…

"¿Quién se atreve a entrar en mi territorio sin mi permiso?" preguntó con molestia mientras atacaba a alguien tras el muro de entrada de Nami-chuu

"Oh, kyoya-kun~" dijo cantarín mientras esquivaba el ataque "Este no es un cálido recibimiento~" simuló estar dolido, mientras seguía esquivando los golpes de las tonfas del prefecto.

"¡Byakuran!" gritó el castaño sorprendido por la llegada del peli blanco.

"¡Tsu- chan!, sálvame. Kyoya- kun es malo~" le decía con un puchero mientras saltaba hacia atrás esquivando los ataques de Hibari sin ningún problema.

"N-no creo que necesites ayuda…" murmuró viendo la escena con una gotita en la cabeza.

"¡Juudaime!" escuchó de lejos mientras su par de amigos corrían hacia ellos. _Seguro escucharon las paredes romperse…_

"¡Hiii! ¡Hibari- san, Byakuran! ¡Están destruyendo todo!" gritó nervioso, ya que al final el que pagaría por todo sería obviamente… él.

"¿Cómo te atreves? Herbívoro" gruño molesto Hibari al sonriente amante de las cosas esponjosas.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? Tsuna" preguntó su amigo al llegar junto al castaño

"No lo sé" se lamentaba viendo cómo la pelea abarcaba más terreno destruido

"¡Deténganse los dos! ¡Están causando problemas a Juudaime!" les gritó corriendo hacia el par con sus cartuchos en sus manos

"¡Hii! ¡No Gokudera- Kun! así lo… empeoraras" murmuró al escuchar una explosión y el humo dispersarse llamando la atención de los estudiantes. "¿Por qué a mí?" se lamentó suspirando.

"Maa, maa Tsuna. Solo se están divirtiendo" dijo, al parecer disfrutando la forma de divertirse de sus amigos. Mientras otra pared cayó.

Respiró profundo para hacer lo que en un momento como ese, era necesario "Deténganse" ordenó estando ahora en modo última voluntad, y los presentes pudieron sentir la fuerza y seriedad en sus palabras, deteniendo todo movimiento.

"Oya, oya" dijo feliz Byakuran mirándolo con esa sonrisa despreocupada.

"Nadie me da órdenes" dijo para verlo con molestia, no podía permitir que ese herbívoro lo hiciera sentir perturbado aunque hayan sigo unos segundos. Y así, fue directo al castaño que alzó vuelo y esquivó al prefecto.

"¿Qué tal si dejamos esto para después Kyoya- kun? Hay un asunto que tengo que atender con Tsu- chan" dijo apareciendo al lado de Tsuna, que ya había aterrizado. El castaño asintió y cogiéndolo de uno de los brazos ambos salieron volando a algún lugar apartado.

Silencio.

"¿Dónde vas Hibari?" preguntó sonriente Yamamoto

El nombrado solo lo miró guardando sus tonfas y siguiendo el rumbo que habían tomado, se fue. _¨No pienso dejar que ese herbívoro se salga con la suya¨_ fue lo que pudo entender el as del beisbol en su mirada, haciendo que riera entre dientes y causando molestia en el peli gris.

"Tsk ¿Qué querrá ese sujeto con Juudaime?" murmuró con molestia siguiendo al prefecto, también curioso por saber a dónde había ido el par.

:: ::

**En algún lugar detrás de Nami- chuu**

Ya había aterrizado, y sin dejar su modo más centrado miró con atención a su visitante. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Él intentando en pensar la razón por la cual el Gesso había ido a buscarlo, y también la razón por la que no le parecía tan sorpresiva su visita.

"Supongo que ya intuyes la conversación que tendremos" dijo serio antes de volver a su sonrisa juguetona "¿Verdad Tsu- chan~?" interrumpiendo el silencio que había entre ambos.

"Eso no…" se quedó pensativo intentando recordar algún motivo pendiente con Millfiore. _Los sueños…_ fue lo que le gritaba su intuición, y el peli blanco sonrió en afirmativa. "Tú sabes el porqué de los sueños" no fue una pregunta.

"Son muy reales para ser solo sueños ¿cierto?" se acercó al castaño y lo miró fijamente.

"Entonces ¿qué son?" preguntó confundido.

"Es la realidad. Eso que viste, realmente está pasando" le explico causando sorpresa e incredulidad en él.

"Eso es impo-"

"¿Te olvidas que no existe solo este mundo? Hay muuuchos mundos paralelos" interrumpió abriendo sus brazos para expresar que eran muchos los mundos existentes. "Y esos sueños son de uno de ellos" le dijo volviendo a relajar su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué puedo verlo?" preguntó suponiendo que lo que le decía era verdad. Pero sin saberlo, ya lo había asimilado como cierto.

"Porque te lo estoy mostrando" respondió.

"¿Por qué?" no entendía las razones que tenía él para hacerle ver todo eso.

"Porque vas a morir", dijo serio, haciendo que el castaño se tensara y retrocediera sintiendo sus palabras resonar en su cuerpo. Ya lo sabía. Él ya lo sabía, él y su otro yo en ese mundo, lo sabían. Sabían que su muerte se acercaba. Pero escucharlo era… doloroso.

"Eso no responde, el porqué me muestras eso", dijo serio, el hecho de haber permanecido en modo HDW lo ayudaba. No entendía las razones de Byakuran al hacerle ver eso, no quería enterarse que su yo de otro mundo estaba a punto de morir. Y menos sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

"Porque sé que tú no dejaras que eso suceda", le dijo sonriente

"No hay nada que pueda hacer yo, es otro mundo", dijo preocupado y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"Por eso estoy aquí. Vengo a ofrecerte esa opción", el castaño se quedó sorprendido y sin saber qué responder. "Te doy hasta mañana. Pero sabes que no queda tiempo." Finalizó desapareciendo sin dejarle decir nada.

::

Se sentó con cansancio en la cama esperando que el dolor que cubría su cuerpo desapareciera. Algo sin sentido, pero no podía dejar de desearlo. Esa tarde había sido muy cansada. Quien imaginaría que el prefecto se molestaría tanto por no decirle qué quería el Millfiore, no es que quisiera ocultárselo. Pero sabía que algo así nunca se lo creerían. A parte de él, también estaba Gokudera que no dejaba en pedirle que confiara en él. Y no es que no lo hiciera, y no entendía el porqué tanta curiosidad. Vale que Byakuran y él hayan tenido serias ¨discusiones¨ en el pasado -bueno futuro y fueron más que simples discusiones- pero ahora su presencia era distinta, ya no sentía lo mismo estando junto a él como cuando tuvieron que luchar. Además tenía también la aprobación de Uni, y eso le bastaba para confiar en él. Aunque sea un poco.

Claro que el ahora extraño apego y comportamiento meloso hacia él, le hacía temblar de puntas a cabeza, aunque no era razón suficiente para no confiar en él. Y por más extraño que parezca, la paz había regresado para todos -bueno a lo que un sucesor a jefe de la mayor familia de la Mafia puede llamar paz- Y seguramente eso había relajado la personalidad del jefe Gesso; y como a Uni no parecía molestarle –al contrarió parecía apoyarlo- como buen amigo de ella, y porque él mismo tenía esa personalidad tan amable y confiada, Byakuran, ya era parte de sus aliados sin darse cuenta.

Y por más sorprendente que parezca, Yamamoto, pese a que en todo momento había estado sonriente, sabía que también estaba algo preocupado, ya que si no, hubiera detenido a Gokudera cuando preguntaba. Y como no lo hizo, era que también estaba curioso, e inquieto. Suspiró. Sus amigos sí que eran muy sobreprotectores. No es como si el amante de los malvaviscos fuese a… violarlo en mitad del colegio. Cierto que tenía ciertas ´amistades´ que emanaban esa aura de perversión y ya se había percatado- o bueno cierto sádico tutor se había encargado de hacerle saber que había gente que lo miraba y **no** como él creía- pero intentó no prestar atención y tampoco profundizar en cómo lo miraba la gente, no necesitaba más presión en su día a día.

_PUM_

"¡Itaaii! ¡Reborn! ¡Eso duele!" gritó sobándose la cabeza. Y lamentándose porque ahora sí que los chinchones en su cabeza no iban a ceder. Pero al menos volvió a la realidad cuando su amable y dedicado tutor lo golpeó en la cabeza con un martillo verde de una tonelada.

"¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme?" dijo con esa mirada que no le traería nada bueno.

"¿Eh?", _acaso le había estado hablando_ "Espera… ¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡Hiiiee!" gritaba corriendo y esquivando las balas que le lanzaba su amado tutor.

Luego de haber dejado las paredes _y_ el techo de su habitación con más marcas de balas. Reborn satisfecho colocó a Leon sobre su fedora y lo miró con fastidio.

"No te hagas el muerto dame- Tsuna. ¿O quieres que cumpla tu deseo?" dijo haciendo el ademán de coger de nuevo a Leon.

"¡Hiiee! ¡No! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien!" gritó levantándose y colocando sus manos al frente intentando hacer que se detuviese.

"Ahora sí, respóndeme" Tsuna regresó a su cama "¿Qué quería Guesso?" La gota que derramó el vaso de su miseria. Su cuerpo ya podía sentir el sufrimiento que su espartano tutor le daría por ocultarle cosas.

"Hm… Y-yo… B-byakuran" tartamudeaba no queriendo en realidad revelar nada de la conversación. _¿Por qué rayos todos estaban interesados en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer?_

"Puedo estar así toda la noche" dijo apuntándole nuevamente con su pistola.

"¡Hiiieee! ¡Espera Reborn! ¡Es un secreto! ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Si se entera…!"

"No me importa, dime" ordenó. El castaño ya no sabía qué decir.

"¡Uni- san pidió que fuera secreto!" gritó asustado por haberle mentido. El arcobaleno en cambio al escuchar el nombre de Uni volvió a Leon a su forma de camaleón y suspiró. En ningún momento se le paso por la cabeza que su estudiante le pudiese engañar, después de todo, creía en el terror-respeto que le había infundado.

"Ya duerme. Sino mañana volverás a llegar tarde" dijo saltando a su hamaca. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya estaba con su pijama y echado en ella.

El castaño aún estaba nervioso por lo ocurrido pero fue poco a poco acostándose. Pensando en la conversación con Byakuran. ¿Realmente podía hacer algo? ¿Debería hacer algo? Que él supiese no debería interferir en otros tiempos **o mundos**. Y si causaba alguna clase de desastre espacio- temporal o algo. Tembló al pensarlo. Y mientras las ideas se acumulaban en su cabeza el sueño fue ganándole, al igual que su cuerpo cansado, poco a poco se sumía en un relajamiento reparador.

::

"_Te lo prohíbo" dictó serio. El aludido solo lo miró con tristeza e intentó con una caricia en su mejilla hacer que soltara su otra muñeca._

"_Tengo que hacerlo" dijo suavemente. El resto solo miraba con preocupación la escena. Confiaban en que las palabras de ese chico lograrían hacer entrar en razón a su amigo. Pero no parecía dar resultado._

"_Tsuna, debe haber otra solución" dijo con tono realmente preocupado._

"_No la hay Takeshi" dijo mirándolo, de ese modo evitando la mirada del que le había hablado al comienzo. Simplemente no la soportaba, era tan doloroso verlo a los ojos, y ya estaba decidido._

"_D-décimo, por favor, reconsidérelo" suplicó Hayato con su voz quebrada._

"_Es cierto jefe, no puede hacerlo" le dijo con las lagrimas brotando de sus tiernos ojos purpura._

"_Los siento chicos" dijo cerrando los ojos, era imposible seguir intentando ser fuerte._

"_Sabes bien que es una trampa. Sabes lo que va a pasar" dijo serio su tutor, y al parecer el único que aparentaba estar calmado pero con el seño fruncido._

"_Sí, lo sé. Pero…"_

"_Kufufufu, entiendo que intentes hacerte el héroe Tsunayoshi. Pero no lo necesitamos. No hagas cosas innecesarias y estúpidas. No necesito que un niño debilucho me proteja" dijo con molestia, pero el castaño solo sonrió sabiendo que era su modo de decirle que no lo hiciera, que se preocupaba por él._

"_¡Esto es una EXTREMA mala idea!" dijo alzando la voz, sin saber que hacer o decir._

"_Onii- san" dijo con cariño_

"_Tsunayoshi" volvió a llamarlo esa voz que podía hacer que se quebrara en cualquier momento, giró lentamente para volverlo a ver a los ojos. "¿Tan ansioso estas por morir?" _

Se levantó nuevamente con un terrible susto.

Ya había pasado. Todo eso, ya había pasado.

No es que en ese preciso momento estuviese pasando todo lo que veía. Solo era un recuerdo y lo podía sentir. Se levantó asustado de la cama y se puso la ropa que tuvo a la mano.

Cerró la puerta de su casa y corrió sin saber a dónde ir, su cuerpo se movía solo. Corría por las calles de Namimori, el cielo aún oscuro, y sin razón alguna; tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Que no paraban de brotar.

No, no tenía razón por qué llorar. Después de todo, no era él. No era su mundo. Nada de lo que ocurriera allí le debería interesar… Además, el otro Tsunayoshi sabe que es lo correcto, _él_ sabe por qué está haciendo todo eso. _Él_ sabe que es por el bien de _sus_ guardianes, de _sus_ amigos, de _su_ FAMILIA. Tsuna sabe que _él_ tiene que hacer todo eso por el bien de _ellos_. De esos otros guardianes, no los suyos. Pero…

Pero… por qué no piensa en lo que está dejando atrás. ¡¿Acaso es tan ciego para no ver el dolor en los ojos de sus amigos?! ¡¿Es tan sordo para no oír las súplicas llenas de impotencia?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no solo va y derrota a quien se está metiendo con su familia y junto a ella erradican el problema?! Como siempre lo han hecho… Así es como siempre solucionaban todo. Así es como todas las veces tenían un final con sonrisas alegres y cálidas. _¿Por qué esta vez no está protegiendo las sonrisas de sus amigos? _

_¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

"Porque no hay otra opción" escuchó. Era un susurro, pero lo había podido oír claramente, como si se lo hubiesen dicho al oído. Detuvo sus pasos y fijó su mirada a su izquierda.

El parque de Namimori.

En el centro junto a los columpios estaba el que había hablado.

Su respiración estaba agitada, y sentía el ardor en sus mejillas, tanto por el esfuerzo que había hecho, como por el enojo que llenaba su ser. Se acercó lentamente intentando respirar calmado. "Bya-Byakuran" dijo en un suspiro. Recuperando el aliento.

"Veo que ya tomaste una decisión Tsunayoshi-kun" dijo con una sonrisa amable pero serio. Sabía que Sawada Tsunayoshi se decidiría inmediatamente al ver a sus guardianes en esas condiciones. Quizá verse a sí mismo a merced de la muerte, o incluso muerto no hubiera surtido el efecto que ahora veía en los ojos miel del castaño. Determinación. Porque, Sawada Tsunayoshi, no era alguien que tomaría drásticas y peligrosas decisiones por salvarse a sí mismo. Pero cuando se trataba de sus guardianes, de su familia, para él hasta ver la tristeza en sus rostros era imperdonable, injusto, algo que ellos no merecían y que él no iba a permitir. _El cielo que protege a todos._

"¿Qué debo hacer?" sus voz decidida, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, y aún su respiración agitada, junto a ese rostro con leve tono rosa.

"Déjamelo a mí" respondió mientras se acercaba a él, desapareciendo los tres pasos que los distanciaban. "Ahora solo descansa. Yo haré las preparaciones"

"Espera" interrumpió antes de darse cuenta de lo que el peli blanco iba a hacer "Quiero saber qué pasó. Y cómo se encuentra _él_ en estos momentos" dijo con seria preocupación. Byakuran que se había detenido con la muñeca levantada y con el índice a punto de tocar su frente solo lo miró con ternura.

"Agonizando" susurró. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar más cayó en un profundo sueño al sentir el delicado roce de Byakuran. Este detuvo que cayera y lo alzó, lo cargó al estilo novia. Vio el cielo. Estaba amaneciendo. No sabiendo si llevarlo a su casa o ya de frente al colegio. Solo salió del parque. Quizá encontraba a alguien que le hiciera el favor. No quería encontrarse con ese molestoso tutor del pequeño niño. Realmente no tenía ganas de ser amenazado, ni lidiar con ese diabólico _bebe_.

::

* * *

::

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba en una cama, pero no era la suya y lo sabía bien porque el aroma y ese techo sí que los conocía. _Enfermería_.

"¡Tsuna/Juudaime!" escuchó que decían al unísono mientras parpadeaba intentando ver mejor a los que le hablaban.

"Gokudera- kun… Yamamoto" dijo sentándose en la cama. Se talló los ojos intentando alejar el adormecimiento de ellos. Se sintió tranquilo y descansado. Ya hace unas cuantas noches que no había podido dormir bien.

"Juudaime ¡¿está bien?! No le hicieron nada ¿Cierto?" dijo con preocupación y desesperación en su voz. Tsuna notó que su par de amigos tenían ese semblante preocupado. Él ladeo la cabeza no entendiendo lo que había pasado.

"¿E-eh?" estaba confundido. Ambos chicos que notaron que el castaño no entendía su preocupación, intercambiaron miradas y luego suspiraron.

"Tsuna cuando fuimos a tu casa tu mamá nos dijo que no estabas y sonaba preocupada"

"¡Sí Juudaime! ¡Nos preocupamos mucho!"

"Además el bebe al parecer tampoco sabía tu localización"

"Reborn- san parecía molesto porque no se había percatado de tu desaparición" murmuró. A lo que Tsuna solo tragó saliva. Molestar a Reborn no era para nada bueno.

"Así que ambos te buscamos por todo Nami. Cuando en el camino nos encontramos con Sasagawa- sempai. Y nos dijo que su hermana le había dicho que alguien te había traído inconsciente" pudo notar la preocupación en su voz. _Byakuran sí que le gustaba jugar con sus pobres guardianes. Preocuparlos de esa manera_. Pensó Tsuna, sintiéndose culpable. "Cuando llegamos, estaba Hibari sentado, al parecer esperándonos. Y también la hermana del sempai a tu lado"

"Hibari nos dijo que Millfiore te había traído y dejado a su cargo" Pudo sentir la molestia salir de sus labios "Y que se escapó. Tsk" dijo con molestia seguro maldiciendo al guardián de la nube, por ser incapaz de retener al Gesso. "Solo le quedó traerlo aquí"

"A-ah" suspiró con cansancio. "Descuiden chicos, estoy perfectamente bien" dijo con una sonrisa que al parecer calmó un poco a sus guardianes.

"Pero juudaime, ese sujeto-"

"Descuida Gokudera-kun, Byakuran ya no es un enemigo, no tienes por qué seguir desconfiando de él. Igual tú Yamamoto"

"Jaja lo sé Tsuna, solo que nos preocupó que desaparecieras sin decir nada" dijo sonriente y ya más calmado.

"Ahh… sí, eso es mi culpa. No lo pensé. Realmente lo siento" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia sinceramente arrepentido por hacerlos preocupar.

"¡No tiene por qué disculparse Juudaime!" exclamó el italiano mientras se paraba avergonzado por la disculpa de su jefe.

"Jaja, cierto Tsuna. Ya todo está bien" le dedicó una sonrisa, su marca personal.

"Cierto, es mejor que regresemos antes de que comiencen las-" _DIN DON _sonaron las campanas antes de que pudiera decir más "-clases"

"Jaja bueno…"

"Acaban de terminar Juudaime" dijo tranquilo mientras volvía a sentarse.

"¿Q-qué?" estaba sorprendido.

"Así que saltándote las clases dame-Tsuna" escuchó desde la puerta mientras su tutor entraba.

"¡R-Reborn!" gritó de sorpresa y susto recordando que uno: se había desaparecido de casa, dos: se había saltado las clases y tres: simplemente porque su tutor era Reborn.

"Reborn- san no culpe a Juudaime" Nuevamente su auto proclamada mano derecha se levantó en su defensa. El bebe se acercó a su estudiante y suspiró.

"¿Cansancio? Deben ser todas esas pesadillas que tienes" dijo habiendo escuchado lo que el doctor le había dicho sobre la condición de su alumno.

"¿Pesadillas?" repitió el beisbolista mirando primero al arcobaleno y luego a Tsuna "¿No estás durmiendo bien Tsuna?"

"¿Qué pesadillas Juudaime?"

"Ah… hm-mm, y-yo…" miró a Reborn con molestia, por qué debía traer ese tema a la luz. No es algo que aún quería compartir con alguien. No hasta que el Guesso le explicara todo completamente. "¡N-no es nada chicos! ¡En serio!" dijo con fuerza intentando convencer a sus nada ingenuos amigos y tutor, aunque Yamamoto muy bien lo sabía aparentar esta vez no parecía querer creerle. Pero no les quedaba otra.

"Ahh" suspiró en resignación "Coge tus cosas y regresemos a casa, mamá estaba preocupada" ordenó con cansancio. Mientras saltaba de la silla donde había estado "Y Gokudera, asegúrate que tu dame- jefe no salga así"

"¿Eh?" ladeó la cabeza el castaño

"¡Claro Reborn- san!" ante la respuesta el pequeño salió de la enfermería y cerró la puerta tras él. "Ahora regreso Juudaime" Dijo dando una pequeña reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" dijo mirando interrogante a su amigo que aún seguía a su lado, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hm" dijo mientras lo examinaba con la mirada "Es que no creo que sea bueno que salgas así" dijo señalándolo.

"¿Así?" mirando donde señalaba bajó la mirada para verse. Vio que tenía puesto un polo sin mangas que al levantar la sabana, pudo notar que solo llegaba hasta cubrir a un centímetro sobre su ombligo. También notó el pequeño short blanco que tenía. Un atuendo algo _revelador_. "¡Wahhh!" gritó levantándose escandalizado "¡¿Qué es esto?!"

"¡Oh!, no había visto eso" dijo el moreno con un pequeño gesto de entusiasmo en su voz y señalando detrás suyo. Al intentar ver su espalda había una bolita esponjosa y blanca pegada a su-

"¡Byakuran!" gritó maldiciéndolo internamente y cayendo de rodillas a la cama.

"Ahora entiendo el porqué de esto" dijo alzándose con algo en sus manos. Levantó sus brazos hacia la cabeza del castaño -que estaba arrodillado pero con el cuerpo erguido en la cama- y que con sus ojos miel siguió su trayectoria hasta sus cabellos castaños. Sintió que ponía algo, pudo sentir un leve peso en la cabeza. "Sí" dijo sonriendo y con un leve _¿sonrojo?_ "Lindo"

"¿Lindo? ¿Qué cosa Yamamoto?" dijo olvidándose sus lamentos internos por lo descubierto antes, ahora curioso por la mirada de su guardián de la tormenta, y ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al ladear la cabeza, pudo notar cómo su amigo se tapaba la mitad de la boca. Y el sonrojo aumentaba.

"¡Juudaime ya lle-" Abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedó estático en la entrada, dejando caer las prendas que llevaba"-gue"

"Tsu-kun, vinimos a ver como esta-"

"¡Sawada debes recuperarte al EXTREMO sino no-"

"J-jefe" tanto la tímida Chrome como el resto de visitas que se habían quedado en la entrada estaban con un fuerte rojo en sus rostros mientras veían a un _lindo conejito_ sobre la cama.

"T-Tsuna- kun" escuchó otra voz "E-etto… t-te vez bien así Tsuna- kun" dijo algo nervioso pero con el rostro completamente rojo haciendo competencia con sus cabellos.

"Tch, y pensar que Vongola tenía esas manías"

"Emma, seguro tu también te verías lindo así" dijo riendo entre dientes

"¡Cállate Julie!"

"Emma, no juzgo con quién andas. Pero espero no adoptes su manías" dijo la mujer que miró hacia otro lado, con un ligero sonrojo. Que pese a su personalidad era algo vergonzosa.

"¡Cállense Shimon! ¡Juudaime se ve muy bien así! ¡Además, nadie los invitó!" gritó su guardián de la tormenta.

"¡Es cierto! Tsu- kun se ve bien así ¿no Emma- kun?"

"Sí Kyoko- san" dijo moviendo la cabeza en afirmación.

Y mientras sus amigos discutían cuán bien se veía, poco a poco alzaba las manos para tocar lo que hace un rato sintió colgar de su cabeza. _Orejas… orejas de conejo._

_THUD_

Y fue así cómo Sawada Tsunayoshi se desmayó de la vergüenza, con un rostro totalmente rojo y con su mente llena de maldiciones al amante de las cosas suaves, del cual había descubierto su fetiche por los conejos.

::

"Tsk. Maldito herbívoro" gruñía una golondrina mientras limpiaba la sangre que goteaba de una de sus tonfas. Mientras cuerpos inmóviles yacían a sus pies. "Cuando te encuentre; te morderé hasta la muerte"

"_Oh, Kyo-kun~" escuchó a alguien llamarlo y sin siquiera ver quien era giró atacando a quien osaba llamarlo así. "Mou, Kyo- kun, si sigues así lastimaras al tierno conejito que te traje" El prefecto no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente los ojos de sorpresa. No al ver a ese payaso pervertido. Sino por lo que traía en brazos._

"_No lo quiero" dijo girando y tratando de irse del lugar._

"_Hmm" sonrió malignamente sabiendo que había logrado avergonzar al orgulloso prefecto. "Pero Kyo- kun, es un alumno de Nami- chuu~ No puedes dejar que esté por ahí tirado. No querrás que algún lobo feroz lo devore ¿cierto?" dijo tentando al demonio. El único carnívoro era él. No podía dejar que alguien más devorara sus presas… ¿cierto?_

"_Llévalo a la enfermería entonces" tenía que permanecer firme. No iba a dejar que ese-_

"_Toma. Te lo encargo~" No se había dado cuenta en qué momento el peli blanco se había puesto frente a él y había dejado en sus brazos al durmiente Tsuna. Y… ¿en qué momento el había cedido sus brazos para que lo sostuviera?_

"_Tsk" se quejó viendo que el irritante sujeto se iba._

"_¡Ah! Tómalo como un regalo de mi parte. Por lo que dejamos pendiente" le dijo guiñándole un ojo para luego regresar a su camino. "Estoy seguro que este indefenso conejito saciara tu apetito… carnívoro" dijo sin girar a ver esa expresión siniestra que comenzaba a emanar ansias asesinas._

"_Hn…" se retorció en sus brazos aferrándose a su pecho. A la enfermería. Definitivamente necesitaba llevar con urgencia y dejar esa carga en la enfermería. "Hn-hm" el prefecto lo miró detenidamente. Y apresuró su paso. Ese herbívoro le estaba dando ciertos problemas._

Golpeó nuevamente al sujeto que según él había quebrantado las normas. Por supuesto. Caminar a un radio menor de diez metros de él, era un delito que merecía ser castigado. Y después de ver el cuerpo caer. Llamó por vigésima vez a su vicepresidente. "Calle 8, frente al templo" y luego colgó. Definitivamente tenía que liberar esa tensión que cierto –ahora nuevamente inconsciente- conejito, le había causado esa mañana.

::

* * *

::

Tsuna ya estaba decidido, realmente decidido a hacer lo que fuera posible para borrar ese sufrimiento de los ojos de su familia, de sus guardianes, de esas personas que son su mundo. Y no se arrepentía para nada el haber aceptado las condiciones de Byakuran, porque pese a que era agotador y sabía que usaba la mayor cantidad de sus llamas, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, por el gran favor que le estaba haciendo el poseedor del anillo Mare. Porque no estaba dispuesto a ver el dolor y sufrimiento en ellos, no nuevamente…

"_Tsunayoshi" volvió a llamarlo esa voz que podía hacer que se quebrara en cualquier momento, giró lentamente para volverlo a ver a los ojos. "¿Tan ansioso estas por morir?" Eso sorprendió a todos, pero Hibari y Reborn sabían que hablarle con dulzura no serviría para que el castaño entrara en sus cabales y reconsiderara lo que estaba por hacer._

"_No mo-"_

"_No mientas. No intentes llenarnos de una esperanza falsa. Todos sabemos que es una trampa" Casi gritó muy enojado._

"_Kyoya" le dolía escuchar eso. Vio a todos sus guardianes y amigos con congoja. No quería morir. No quería dejar esa vida maravillosa que tenía con todos ellos. No podía imaginarse separado de todo ese amor y cariño que le tenían todos. No quería dejarlos. Le dolía el pecho y le inundaba el miedo al saberse muerto, sin poder sentir nuevamente, los abrazos de Chrome, sin ser sermoneado por los consejos de Reborn sin escuchar los gritos de onii- san, sin los kufufufus de Mukuro y su constante acoso, sin ver las sonrisas de Takeshi y escuchar sus disputas con Hayato, sin los gritos y la preocupación exagerada de este último, sin las travesuras de Lambo, y por supuesto sin el amor de Kyoya. No pudo evitar que las lagrimas saliesen, sorprendiendo y alarmando al resto. Haciendo que sintieran el dolor de su gran amigo. Solo querían llevárselo y esconderlo en un lugar donde nadie tuviera acceso, solo para que estuviese a salvo. Lagrimas y gimoteos de Chrome y de Lambo, impotentes, era lo único que escuchaban._

_Hasta que sintieron peligro acercarse y todos se pusieron en guardia. Menos el castaño. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par mostrando a uno de los guardianes de la familia enemiga junto a varios hombres._

"_Es hora" dijo seriamente uno de ellos mirando al sucesor Vongola._

"_¡Como si fuésemos a dejar que se lo lleven!" gritó sacando sus dinamitas._

"_Ni se atrevan a dar un paso más" amenazó Reborn apuntándolos con su arma._

"_Kufufufu, esta vez no crean que seremos tan fáciles de atravesar" dijo con enojo mientras materializaba su tridente._

"_¡Mukuro- sama!" gritó decidida y yendo hacia él lista para dar su vida por quien amaba._

"_¡Décimo solo quédese atrás!"_

_Sintió cómo esa mano fría que en ningún momento había soltado su muñeca temblaba débilmente. Eso le rompía el corazón. "Ni te atrevas" dijo mirando esos ojos chocolate que solo le mostraban dulzura, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que haría esa locura por todos ellos. "Esos sentimientos de herbívoro. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te deshagas de ellos?" le dijo con molestia, esta vez agarrando su muñeca con decisión. Las explosiones de la lucha ya podían escucharse, al igual que el olor a humo y se veía la neblina rodear el salón. Con rabia soltó su mano al sentir que alguien había logrado traspasar a los otros herbívoros. Y avanzó con sus tonfas levantadas y golpeando al oponente haciendo que retrocediera. "Te morderé hasta la muerte" le dijo a su rival con odio puro._

_El castaño solo se quedó viendo todo con tristeza, todos lo defendían con tanto fervor, con tanto amor. Le habían dicho que darían sus vidas por él. Que no dejarían que nada le pasara a su cielo. Que su deber era proteger su sonrisa, esa que les había dado tanta paz y felicidad por todo ese tiempo. Esa sonrisa que les había dado una razón para vivir._

_Suspiró. Y limpió las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Estaba bien. La decisión que había tomado era la correcta después de todo._

_Las llamas del cielo adornaron su frente y cubrieron su rostro. Cogió una pequeña caja que colgaba de un cadena en su pecho. "Release" susurro con sus labios cerca a esa cajita dorada, de la cual salió una llama de brillante color naranja. "Natsu" le sonrió. Pero el pequeño cachorro de león solo lo miraba con tristeza. "Sabemos que lo hacemos por su bien" ante esas palabras solo movió su melena en señal de decisión. Después de todo, su pequeño amigo reflejaba todo lo que él sentía._

_Sus guardianes habían sentido la liberación de Natsu, y eso no les gustaba. Su jefe no tenía porque ayudarlos, ellos muy bien podían defenderlo. O eso querían creer. Por más que les doliera en el alma y el orgullo, estaban perdiendo. ¿De dónde esa familia había obtenido tanto poder?_

"_**Zero Point break First Edition" **__Al escuchar eso, todos en el salón detuvieron sus movimientos. "Gomene… minna" dijo con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla. Esas palabras simplemente dejaron a todos de piedra._

_Siete segundos después._

"_¡Jajajaja! Pensar que el mismo Vongola acabaría con su propia familia" reía divertido uno de los sujetos que hace poco luchaba con sus ahora congelados guardianes._

"_Venga, solo tenemos que destruir los cubitos de hielo" se burlaba otro mientras se acercaba al ahora congelado guardián del sol._

"_No le pongas ni un dedo encima" amenazó. Pero sin que alguno pudiera hacer algún otro movimiento todos yacían derrotados en el piso de aquel salón. Exceptuando por el guardián que no se había movido desde que comenzó la batalla. A quien miró con aura asesina si se atrevía a poner un solo pie en el salón. Al parecer al sentir el poder de Vongola, sabiamente salió._

"_Sabes lo que tienes que hacer" murmuró mientras se alejaba en silencio._

"_Sí" dijo con tristeza mientras veía a Natsu sacar todos los cuerpos del enemigo fuera de ese salón que era su punto de reunión con sus guardianes. Ahí tenían todas esas charlas de amigos, de familia. No era como los estudios donde se sentaban a hablar de cosas serias y peligrosas. No. Este era su lugar de descanso, de contar sus anécdotas, de dar las noticias. Suspiró._

_Se acercó a cada uno de sus adorados guardianes y tutor, y solo puedo darle un beso en la mejilla que era separada de sus labios por un delgado hielo. Se acercó con pesar a su guardián de la nube. Lo miró y posó sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Sintiendo solo el frio seco de aquel hielo creado por él._

"_Te amo" susurró._

"_Gaoo" rugió el felino. El castaño se agachó a su altura y acarició su melena. _

"_Cuídalos ¿sí?" dijo sacándose la cadena. El felino lo miró con curiosidad. "Te necesitan aquí para que los liberes. Sé que te parece todo raro. Pero esta vez no se solucionara con solo pelear. Mi fuerza no es suficiente. Y espero descubrir la razón de esta nueva fuerza" susurró más para sí. Dejó la caja a los pies del cachorro de león. Y fue hasta la puerta. "Shiro- chan me ha dicho que me va a dar una mano. Así que apenas despiertes. Libéralos ¿sí?" Su pequeño amigo asintió._

_El castaño salió del salón y con sus flamas congeló la única entrada, impidiendo que alguien entrara donde se encontraban sus indefensos guardianes. Adentro Natsu hizo lo mismo. Y tras hecho eso desapareció en la caja dejada hace un minuto atrás._

_Con eso caminó en dirección hacia la base enemiga. Donde lo esperaba su muerte. Todo es una trampa. Que quieren negociar algo con el Décimo. Era mentira. Y también sabía que esa familia no era el centro de todas sus penas sabía que esa familia nunca había tenido el poder suficiente para derrotar a otra. Menos a Giglio Nero, Cavallone, mucho menos Shimon o Varia, pero así había sido. Toda esa semana habían sido ataques secretos a sus diferentes bases. Y habían capturado a todos los jefes. _

_Gesso se rindió, y eso le hizo saber de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Más después de ese sueño con el meloso de Byakuran (aka Shiro- chan) diciéndole que actuara como mejor le pareciese, que él le daría una mano. No sabía a qué se refería pero confiaba en él._

_Era ahora o nunca esta era la mejor decisión y no había dudas. Después de todo su vida no es nada en comparación con la vida de esos seres que tanto ama._

"_Si con mi vida salvo la suya, entonces puedo decir que valió la pena"_

_::_

_**:: end-flashback ::**_

_**::**_

* * *

_**Y acabó el capítulo uno, espero saber si les gusta, algunas sugerencias, o simplemente su opinión, de acuerdo a eso, sabre si lo continuo o no ^^. **_

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
